


[podfic] A Grim Old Cat

by monarchyofone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, someone pay me to make cat sounds pls, the narrator was born to make cat sounds into a microphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone/pseuds/monarchyofone
Summary: In which Harry finds comfort in his own routines, solitude, Grimmauld Place, and normality in the sound of incoming trains. He ought to have known a cat would subtly change things to suit its own machinations.[Podfic Version of A Grim Old Cat by oliversnape]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] A Grim Old Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Grim Old Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365629) by [oliversnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversnape/pseuds/oliversnape). 



**Text:** [A Grim Old Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365629)

 **Author:** [oliversnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversnape/pseuds/oliversnape)

 **Narrator:** [monarchyofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone)

 **Length:** 1h46

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-grim-old-cat-mp3/A%20Grim%20Old%20Cat%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](https://archive.org/download/the-yellow-door-m-4b/The%20Yellow%20Door%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/a-grim-old-cat-mp3/A%20Grim%20Old%20Cat%20mp3.mp3))_  


**Author's Note:**

> Music: Time Passes by Kevin MacLeod  
> Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4530-time-passes  
> License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Got any requests for future podfics? Let me know!


End file.
